Every Word
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Just Pudd drabble, came to me when i woke up yesterday morning XD Doug and Harry have an interview! One Shot!


We entered the GMTV studios, Harry smiling like a village idiot, dragging me along by my hand like a dog attached to a lead. We hear the presenters welcome us onto the studio floor, Harry still gripping my small hand in his big one. The crew cheer as we take our places on the red sofa next to the presenters, our hands still linked.

"Hello Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter! Can we just say congratulations on your recent coming out? We here at ITV are very supportive of your decision" The female presenter says, her name is Ellie.

"Thank you very much! We're so happy with all the support we're getting. We are so greatful for everyone and anyone who has congratulated and supported us" Harry said, before turning to me, ushering me to speak.

"Yeah, thanks guys! We love you all!" I answered, giving a thumbs up to camera B.

"So guys, what's it been like since you announced you were together? I mean how did your fans and family react?" The man presenter, Regan, asked before pulling his right leg over his left and resting his head on his left hand.

"Well Tom and Danny obviously were the first to know, considering they are our best friends and we see them every single day. They were very supportive like we knew they would be. My mum and sister were compassionate and are happy that I'm happy. They adore Harry and eagerly welcomed him into our family. We actually had dinner at my mums last week!" I say, causing everyone to chuckle and aww.

Harry continued from where I stopped. "Our fans are absolutely amazing. We've had so many emails, tweets, and letters saying the nicest stuff about us and sharing their support. One fan even got a tattoo saying Pudd... it finally happened, which was incredibly sweet. Erm... My mum and dad aren't happy with me, and decided to make me choose. I choose Dougie, because if they truly loved me they wouldn't have made me choose and would have supported me no matter what" He said, before frowning slightly. I squeeze his hand gently; he looks up at me before smiling again.

"We're sorry to hear that Harry. So along with the lovers there must be some form of hate going on. How do you deal with that?" Ellie asked looking directly at me.

"Well we mostly choose to ignore it. I mean it's our life not theirs! If they don't like it, don't pay attention or even look at us" I finish, smiling broadly at the camera; everyone knew I was being sarcastic.

"Wise words there Dougie. So how do you two truly feel about one another?" Regan asked politely.

"Well I have no idea where I'd be without Doug. I mean, never have I been in love with someone this much. He honestly brightens up everyday and makes life worth living. His sandy blonde hair, perfectly straight white teeth, his weird but amazing dress sense, and most of all his wacky personality! Hes perfect in every single way" Harry says before placing a light kiss to my forehead. The presenter aww loudly and Ellie looks like she's about to cry.

"And you Doug?" She manages to choke out before a lone tear escapes her left eye. Her fingers brush over her cheek to remove it; I notice that her fingernails have been French manicured.

"Well Harry took pretty much everything I was going to say but I'll try and think of something else. I mean Harry's a sick drummer which means he gets an awesome body, even if he does spend way to much time at the gym. Hes got a great personality when hes not trying to win all the time. I love his sense of humour as it matches mine so perfectly. His hair... offt his hair. His eyes are so alluring and breath taking. I love it how he can be jokey near enough all of the time, but when it comes to being serious, he is. I love waking up in the middle of night and knowing hes next to me, his snoring the only noise being heard in our room. But most of all, I love him for him. Hes utterly perfect and I'm very lucky to have him" I look up at him, finding his eyes slightly filled with tears. I look around the studio and near enough is teary or is crying. I didn't realise my words meant so much.

"Well it's plain to see that these guys are the most loved up couple in history. I'm sorry that all we have time for today. Til tomorrow, have a great day!" Regan said, whilst staring at camera A. The presenters thank us for coming on and we exit from the comfy sofa. As we leave the studio, Harry turns to me, grabbing my right hand with his left.

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Every word".


End file.
